Malex So Much for the After Glow One-Shots
by MalexFangirl8
Summary: Little one-shots of all the Michael & Alex scenes from the second episode of Roswell New Mexico. It's basically each scene from both points of view.
1. Here We Go Again Pt 1

Michael's POV

When I get home from the junkyard Alex is in front of my trailer. He's taping something to my door. I can't help but be excited to see him. I've been busy with sibling drama since the reunion, so I haven't been able to talk to him about what happened.

"You keep showing up like this I'm gonna start thinking you like me." I say walking over to him

"Sale of the ranch went through. This land is now property of the US Government. You have twenty-four hours to move out." He says not really looking at me

I use his shirt to pull him closer to me "Why don't you tell Uncle Sam I'll think about it"

"Guerin" he says grabbing my hand and detaching it from his shirt. "What happened at the reunion can not happen again. Okay?"

He's pulling away, probably already filed our epic kiss away as a moment of weakness. I don't know why I'm surprised or what I expected from him. I mean I already know how easy it is for him to walk away. So, I play it off.

"What happened? I was pretty wasted" I say backing away and putting some distance between us.

He gives me this weird look, like _I'm_ the one who's acting funny. When he's the one shutting me down. Then he just shakes his head.

"Just move your trailer." He says walking away

Half because I want to know and mostly because I want him to stay a little longer I ask "What's the Airforce want with the land anyway? This is the third Dairy Ranch you've shut down."

"We're building a new facility"

"Well isn't there some law about building on a historical site?"

After I ask, I watch his face carefully, this place should mean something to him. But all I see on his face is confusion then amusement.

"What do you mean a historical-oh because the UFO crashed here? Yeah, we're not supposed to build on top of Santa's Workshop either." He says before smirking and getting into his truck.

Alex might not know part of why this place means so much to me. But he does know some of it, I mean this might as well be our spot. That night, this was the only place I could think of to bring us. It's one of the few peaceful spots for me in this town, and I shared it with him.

I know it's not his fault that the military is building here but...I don't know. I thought he'd be sad that our spot's going to be defiled. But all I got was nothing. Maybe what happened at the reunion was just a one off. Something we both needed to get out of our system.

I take a deep breath and try to focus on my living situation. I'll need a few boxes, and a new place to stash my more private things. Luckily there is a perfect spot for that at the junkyard. After making a mental moving checklist doesn't help clear Alex outta my head I decide to head to the WildPony. Maybe a drink will help, I mean it hasn't really helped the last ten years but hey, 100th times a charm, right?

**Authors Note: Don't forget to leave a comment, and feel free to follow and or favorite this story. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Here We Go Again Pt 2

Alex's POV

As soon as I'm done taping the notice on Guerin's door, I hear him drive up. I was hoping I'd be gone before he got back because I just…can't. I couldn't help what happened at the reunion. It was honestly out of my control, but that can't happen again. I can't let myself lose control like that again.

"You keep showing up like this I'm gonna start thinking you like me." Guerin says strutting towards me

"Sale of the ranch went through. This land is now property of the US Government. You have twenty-four hours to move out." I say trying not to look directly into those eyes of his.

He grabs me by my shirt pulling me closer to him. "Why don't you tell Uncle Sam I'll think about it." He practically whispers in my ear.

"Guerin" I say grabbing his hand and detaching it from my shirt. "What happened at the reunion can not happen again. Okay?"

I can see the disappointment all over his face and I want nothing more than to explain everything. I knew giving in that night would only cause both of us pain. I mean I still care about him, that connection is still there. Maybe it always will be, but I just can't go there with him again. Not after everything that happened last time.

"What happened? I was pretty wasted" Guerin says backing away and putting some distance between us.

He's shutting me out putting on that macho cowboy swagger that he's perfected. I hate that he has to put on this hard exterior and hide his true self. I hate that we still have to be cautious, but it is what it is.

"Just move your trailer." I tell him before walking away

"What's the Airforce want with the land anyway? This is the third Dairy Ranch you've shut down."

"We're building a new facility"

"Well isn't there some law about building on a historical site?"

I'm honestly confused nothing of historic importance happened here.

"What do you mean a historical-" then it clicks "oh because the UFO crashed here? Yeah, we're not supposed to build on top of Santa's Workshop either." I chuckle before getting into my jeep.

I can't understand the hurt that I see on Guerin's face as I drive away. I mean I know he's kina into the whole UFO thing. We'd talked about it a million times when-then it hit me. All of it hits me and I slam on the brakes and pull over. I'm an asshole. A heartless, selfish asshole.

That ranch, that particular ranch is our spot. The first place Michael felt was home, which he'd told me the first time he bought me there. We had a lot of firsts on that ranch, parked in Michael's truck. And I acted like it was nothing. Shit! I laughed at him.

And here I am again, every time I think I'm protecting him. All I end up doing is hurting him. I take a deep shaky breath trying to keep my emotions in check. Trying to keep the moisture in my eyes from spilling over. After I pull myself together enough to drive, I decide to go see Maria. Maybe a drink and a talk with an old friend will help. Something has to.

**Authors Note: Don't forget to leave a comment, and feel free to follow and or favorite this story. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Say Something

Alex's POV

I'm such a coward. I've been here for almost an hour and I still haven't talked to him. When I got to the WildPony Guerin was already here talking to his sister. I could've gotten his attention by now, we could've gone somewhere and talked. But instead I'm walking around with a beer acting like a stalker. When I make my way back around to the front of the bar I run into Maria.

"Alex Manes are ya lost? This is not your normal scene." She says

"Yea, well, besides you, these are not my usual people." I said with my eyes glued to Guerin

"Oh, Guerin?" Maria says catching my glance. "Agreed. Riffraff. Though he got kinda hot,"

I raise my eyebrows at her and she quickly back tracks.

"in a sex in a truck, smells like a river, never introduce him to your mama kind of way, you know?" she says plopping a flyer down.

"I hadn't noticed." I lied taking a swig of my beer

"Alex?" I swing around and see Liz, I heard she was back.

"How are you? Or, um, uh, thank you for your service." She says awkwardly

"You know I just did this for attention, right?" I say to cut the awkwardness.

Both Liz and Maria laugh as Liz gives me a hug.

"90s night? Is this all for Rosa?" Liz asks Maria

"Mm-hmm. She was my family, too." Maria says before they make me the middle of their hug sandwich.

My eyes roam back to Guerin, he's still talking to his sister. Or being talked at by his sister is more like it. He looks annoyed like he's not trying to hear whatever she's talking about. I chat with Maria and Liz for a while catching up. Then I run into some guys from school I used to hang out with.

We sit at a table close to the pool tables where Guerin is, just in case I work up the nerve to say something. But I don't, I just drink and steal glances at him. It's only when his sister storms off that he looks in my direction. And our eyes lock for a second and I figure out why we kissed at the reunion. He doesn't hate me.

He looks at me the same way he did back then. When I was seventeen and all I wanted to do was make music and be with him. He looks down breaking the connection before looking straight ahead. Then I remember where I am and where _we_ are and I look to the side.

Suddenly I remember all the things that tore us apart. It takes all of myself control not to break down right here at this table. I swallow the lump in my throat and ignore the ache in my chest. I really should've said something to him earlier.

**Authors Note: Don't forget to leave a comment, and feel free to follow and or favorite this story. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Isn't There Anyone?

**AN: So this one is super short sorry :(**

Michael's POV

"Yes, Max risked our lives to save Liz. Okay." Iz says finally caving. "I am mad, too. But she was dying...right in front of him."

When I stare at her with an indifferent look Iz sighs and stands up.

"Come on, Michael, is there really nobody in this world that you wouldn't risk everything to save?"

I shake my head and reflexively think of Alex. But I keep my emotions from showing on my face.

"That's sad" she says walking away

I watch her go and I spot Alex. He's at a table with some buddies of his. It's like he can feel me looking and turns. Our eyes lock for a second before I turn my head and think about what Isobel said. If I could do what Max does and Alex got shot in front of me...no. I couldn't just watch him die, not with all our history, the good the bad and the ugly. I'd have risked everything to save him.

Before I can spiral too much, I go outside to get some air. Putting myself in Max's shoes...I get why he did what he did. Maybe I will go talk to Max after all.

**Authors Note 2: Don't forget to leave a comment, and feel free to follow and or favorite this story. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. If Only He Kept Kissing Me

**AN: Another short one**

Alex's POV

After Maria closes up, we're sitting at the bar and I'm a little lost in thought when Maria snaps me out of it.

"All right who's the guy?" Maria asks after opening a beer for herself.

I give her a confused look.

"Oh, come on. I know that look. From high school. Senior year, the night that mystery guy kissed you at the museum. Remember what you said to me?"

I break into a smile and roll my eyes at the memory.

"That I'd stay in Roswell, if only he kept kissing me. I was a dumb kid" I say making us both laugh. "It was the first time I liked our hometown, though."

"Well, home doesn't have to mean a white picket fence house and a family. It can be a person." she says before going to bus the tables.

Her words make me think of how I felt after Michael kissed me. The way he held me after, it felt like home to me. Honestly the only time I've ever really felt like I belonged is with Michael. Memories start flooding my mind.

The first time I saw Michael. Offering the him the toolshed to stay in. Finally getting the courage to kiss him, him shutting me down. The museum...I run my finger across my lips as the memory lingers.

I feel exhausted this whole day has been one blast from the past after another. Hanging out with Liz makes me remember who I was in high school. I was braver in different ways back then, before my dad, before being shipped off to war.

Maybe we could start again Michael and me. We're both adults now things would be different. Or maybe I'm just being really sentimental. I need sleep, after I help Maria clean up, I head home. After a good night's sleep, I might be able to make sense of my feelings.

**Authors Note 2: Don't forget to leave a comment, and feel free to follow and or favorite this story. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. I Never Look Away

Michael's POV

After last night Iz and I agreed to keep an eye on Max until we figure out what's wrong with him. Even though I have no idea how we're going to do that yet, at least I'll have some place to live. Mr. Sander's said I could stay and work at his junkyard/auto shop. He loved me when I worked there as a kid, he seemed happy to have me back. So at least that's one problem solved.

While I'm packing up one of the ship pieces I spot some pictures in the side of the box. The first one is of the three of us, Isobel, Max and me back when we were kids. Before everything got all messed up. The next picture twists my stomach up in knots, it's Alex and me. As memories of that summer float around in my head my eyes flicker to my hand.

I hold it up next to the picture and I get mad all over again. I drop the picture back in the box and look around. I guess it's a good thing I'm getting kicked out, there's too much history here. I mean it used to make me feel good. Remembering all the good times I've had here on the ranch. But with Alex home now, all those reminders of the past are too painful.

I pull myself together and finish packing and securing everything inside the trailer. Then I go outside and hitch the trailer to my truck. While I'm loading the last of my stuff into the bed of my truck, I hear a car coming. When I look up to see who it is the knot in my stomach tightens a little.

"Where you gonna go?" Alex asks after he parks and walks over to me.

"Tennessee." I reply putting a can in my truck

"Really?" he asks sounding disappointed.

"No. No, there are a couple people who still need me here. Pick up, uh, work at the junkyard till I figure something else out." I tell him before loading up more stuff.

"Good" he says in a way that makes me stop in my tracks

"Good?" I ask

I turn to look at him and he huffs tiredly and steady's himself. I fully face him and lean against my truck. He looks like he has something to say, so I wait for him to start unloading.

"I spent the night with some old friends. Made me think about...I don't know, who I was when this started. Before I went to war."

I don't really know what he wants me to say, because he doesn't really seem that different to me. Except for the leg obviously.

"Where I stand, nothing's changed"

"Yeah. Including the way, you look at me. That's a problem for me, Guerin. Cause every time you look at me, I'm 17 again."

That makes me stand up straight and completely melts the knot in my stomach. Leaving a warm feeling in its place, I want to wrap him up in my arms right then. But I can tell there's still more he wants to say.

"And I forget that the last ten years even happened. And then you look away, and I remember all over again. And it almost kills me every time." His voice cracks under the pressure of his emotions at the last part.

"I never look away. Not really." I say barely keeping my own voice steady.

We stare at each other for a minute before Alex blinks and shakes his head like he's trying to clear it. Then he turns as if to leave, then I realize where he's actually headed.

"What are you doing?" I ask grabbing his arm.

We stare at each other quietly saying things we can't or won't say out loud. Then Alex goes into my trailer. It takes me less than a second to decide to follow him in and shut the door behind me.

As soon as Alex puts his cane down, I spin him around, we stare at each other for a second before his hands are on my face. Pulling me into a searing kiss as his hands find their way into my hair. My hands move up from his hips finding his face and holding it there. We hold onto each other and make out feverishly.

I cherish the feeling of his lips on mine as he pulls lightly on my hair. When we finally come up for air, I gently push him down onto the bed. Which earns me a small smile from him. I pull on the collar of my shirt just drinking in the sight of him before pulling it all the way off. As soon as it's off Alex unbuttons his jeans, and I swoop down on him claiming his mouth again.

I can't help the chuckle that escapes me.

"What's so funny?" Alex asks out of breath

"Nothing just...a lot changes in ten years I guess" I say before biting his ear lobe

Alex laughs and quicker than I thought he could, he snakes his hand around my waist and flips us so he's hovering above me.

"Not that much changes" he says turning my head to the side giving him full access to my neck. It's one of my weak spots and he knows it.

A loud groan escapes me as he sucks and bites at my neck. Nobody knows my body the way Alex does, my breathing speeds up even more as his lips travel down. He trails kisses down my chest until he finds what he's looking for. He kisses my left nipple before sucking it into his mouth, and the feeling travels straight down to my groin.

Suddenly a constricting feeling fills the trailer and I start unbuckling my jeans. Alex tears his shirt off before helping me pull my jeans and underwear down. He pulls them down around my knees, the sudden urgency between us too much. He dives down and devours my mouth before flipping me onto my stomach.

I sit up on my knees making my ass stick up, and soon as I do one of his lubed fingers makes its way inside of me. I let out a loud groan and scrunch my face a little, its been a long time so it kinda hurts. But that feeling doesn't last long and soon it feels amazing. Then he slips another finger in and I don't know if I can take it. Apparently neither can he because after maybe a minute or two he removes his fingers.

The next thing I feel is him, he sinks into me slowly trying not to hurt me. After he's all the way inside of me it's like time stops for a second. Before he pulls almost all the way out and slams back into me. All of the longing and lust that's been building up for ten years takes over as he grabs my hips and thrusts in and out of me. I push back against him meeting him thrust for thrust.

It doesn't take us long, soon we're both cumming loudly. Alex collapses on top of me and we both just lie there panting. Eventually Alex detaches himself from me and we both shift around until we're lying next to each other looking up at the ceiling.

"That was-"

"Hot" I finish for him

"Actually, I was going to say fast" he says laughing "I thought we'd last longer than that"

"I didn't" I said still basking in the afterglow and the slight soreness

"I guess it _has_ been a while" he says reaching for my hand and lacing our fingers together. "Next time we'll go slower" he said mostly to himself

"So" I said turning to look at him "there's going to be a next time?"

He laughs before looking at me and biting his lip "There's definitely going to be a next time"

**Authors Note: Don't forget to leave a comment, and feel free to follow and or favorite this story. Thanks for reading :)**


	7. It Almost Kills Me Everytime

Alex's POV

When I drive up to the ranch Guerin has his trailer hooked up to his truck and he's packing up. I stop the car and walk over to him.

"Where you gonna go?" I ask as I walk over to him.

"Tennessee." He says putting a can in his truck

"Really?" I ask surprised and disappointed.

"No. No, there are a couple people who still need me here. Pick up, uh, work at the junkyard till I figure something else out." I tell him before loading up more stuff.

"Good." I said relieved

"Good?" He says questioningly

Guerin turns to look at me and I sigh tiredly and steady myself. He fully faces me and leans against his truck, waiting for me to explain.

"I spent the night with some old friends. Made me think about...I don't know, who I was when _this_ started. Before I went to war."

"Where I stand, nothing's changed" he says

"Yeah. Including the way, you look at me. That's a problem for me, Guerin. Cause every time you look at me, I'm 17 again. And I forget that the last ten years even happened. And then you look away, and I remember all over again. And it almost kills me every time." My voice cracks under the pressure of my emotions.

"I never look away. Not really." he says barely keeping his own voice steady.

We stare at each other for a minute before I finally blink and absorb his words. Then I turn and headed for his trailer.

"What are you doing?" he asks grabbing my arm.

We stare at each other quietly saying things we can't say out loud. Then I go into the trailer. Less than a second later Guerin follows me in and shuts the door behind him.

As soon as I put my cane down, he spins me around. We stare at each other for a second before my hands find his face, and I pull him into an intense kiss. My hands find their way into those gorgeous curls of his, as I pull him closer. Guerin's hands move up from my waist finding my face and holding it there. We hold onto each other and make out anxiously.

I treasure the feeling of his lips on mine as I pull lightly on his curls. When we finally come up for air, he pushes me down onto the bed. Which makes me smile at him. He pulls off his shirt and as soon as it's off I unbuttons my jeans. He swoops down on me claiming my mouth again. Then I hear him laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?" I ask out of breath

"Nothing just...a lot changes in ten years I guess" he whispers playfully in my ear before biting my ear lobe.

I laugh and quickly snake my hand around his waist and flip us so I'm hovering over him.

"Not that much changes" I whisper turning his head to the side giving me full access to his neck.

Which I know will drive him crazy. I'm rewarded when a moan escapes his lips as I suck and bite at his neck. His breathing speeds up even more as my lips travel down. I trails kisses down his chest until I find what I'm looking for. I kiss his left nipple before sucking it into my mouth, and I'm rewarded with a louder deeper moan.

Suddenly a constricting feeling fills the trailer and he starts unbuckling my jeans. I tear my shirt off before helping him pull his jeans and underwear down. I only get them down to his knees, the sudden urgency between us too much. I swoop down and consume his mouth before flipping him over. I work my pants down enough for my cock to spring free.

I get the bottle of lube I had in my pocket out and spread some on my fingers, Guerin sits up on his knees so his ass sticks up. Right after he does that, I slip a lubed finger inside of him. He lets out a loud groan, it's been a long time so I know it must hurt a little. I can tell by how tight he is that it _has _been a while, I take it easy and gently loosen him up.

I can tell by the sounds he's making when to slip another finger in, and I can't take it anymore. I need to be inside him. I withdraw my fingers and spread some lube on myself. I sink into him slowly trying not to hurt him. After I'm all the way inside it's like time stops for a second. I never thought we'd be like this again, he feels amazing, he always did.

A small whimper of want from Guerin snaps me back into the moment. I pull almost all the way out and slam back into him. All of the hunger and desire that's been building up for ten years takes over, as I grab his hips and thrust in and out of him. He pushes back against me meeting me thrust for thrust.

It doesn't take long, soon we're both cumming…loudly. I collapse on top of him and we both just lie there panting, trying to catch our breath. After a while I detach myself from him and we move around until we're lying next to each other, gazing up at the ceiling.

"That was-"

"Hot" he chimes in making me laugh

"Actually, I was going to say fast. I thought we'd last longer than that"

"I didn't" he said clearly still basking in the afterglow

I honestly intended to take my time go slowly and savor being with him like this again. But it was like our bodies had other plans, and I do admit I feel very whole right now. My leg is a bit sore but it was worth it and Guerin is right that was hot.

"I guess it has been a while" I said absentmindedly reaching for his hand and lacing our fingers together. "Next time we'll go slower" I promise myself.

"So" he said turning to look at me "there's going to be a next time?"

I laugh before turning to look at him, I take in the sight of him with his swollen lips and the hickey starting to form on his neck. I bite my lip before saying

"There's definitely going to be a next time"

**Authors Note: Don't forget to leave a comment, and feel free to follow and or favorite this story. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
